


Batten Down the Hatches

by Indig0



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Weeks [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Other Background Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: There was a crack and a dull thump, and Daniel looked down into his greasy sausage and potato stew as a few men dragged a lanky young man in a stocking cap outside.  Not his business, not his problem....“Gotta take good care of this one, he’s worth a hefty ransom,” the captain chuckled as a couple of mates hauled the same young man in a stocking cap into the galley the next morning.  “Not a problem, is it, Daniel?”(Prompt:  Jealousy/Heartfelt Moment for DBH Rarepairs Week)
Relationships: Daniel/Leo Manfred
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Weeks [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480529
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Batten Down the Hatches

Lord Phillips hadn’t meant to inform Daniel of his impending dismissal. He let him continue blissfully playing with Emma, dressing her, feeding her, taking her on outings, teaching her all he knew… So it was a nasty shock when he found the missive claiming that the replacement caretaker would arrive within the week.

“When did you plan to tell me!?” Daniel shouted, flinging the letter down.

Lord Phillips didn’t look up from his desk. “We’ll require your services until your replacement arrives,” he said calmly.

“But I – I can’t find a new position in such little time! And Emma – I can’t just leave her! What will she think?”

“She’ll think that servants are replaceable.” The lord looked up sharply. “A lesson she should have learned some time ago. Clearly you’ve taught her all you can, and she requires someone more skilled.”

“I… you’ve always treated me as family, though,” he insisted, voice softening a little, pleading.

“How much of a fool are you?” the older man snapped. “Know your place.”

A rushing filled Daniel’s ears, and he saw red. He grabbed the letter opener shaped like a dagger and attacked Lord Phillips, stabbing and slashing before the lord could defend himself.

There was a scream, and Lady Phillips turned from the doorway and ran. He hadn’t even noticed her. She would find someone to catch him, and it didn’t matter that he was friends with Connor, that he talked to Luther late into the night, that he made jokes with Gavin whenever he ran into him. They would catch him and… and send him to prison. And he’d be hanged, or shot. Daniel ran.

He couldn’t help stopping at Emma’s door, where the girl had been loudly practicing the piano.

“Emma. Stop for a moment.”

She looked up, frowning at his disheveled appearance. “Daniel? What’s wrong?”

“I – I love you. You know I love you, right?”

“What happened?”

From below, there were pounding footsteps.

“Emma, you love me, don’t you!?”

“Daniel, I don’t understand what –“

Connor was at the top of the stairs, and their eyes met. Daniel whirled and ran, leaping out the window of the study where Lord Phillips still lay in his own blood. He twisted his ankle, but managed to grab the back of the mail coach as it was pulling away. Connor couldn’t catch up on foot, but he wasn’t free yet. He’d have to flee the country.

Daniel found a post as a cabin boy on a merchant vessel, and after a while managed to work his way up to the ship’s cook. He made hearty meals and tried not to get too close to anyone or think much about the past. Everything was fine until they were ambushed by pirates. The ship appeared from out of a cove, and their defenses did no good.

So now Daniel was the cook on a different ship, and if they ran their business a different way than the last, that was no concern of his. He cooked hearty meals and didn’t get too close to anyone, and the captain appreciated that. The rest didn’t like him much, but he didn’t care. He fed the crew, he fed the prisoners when they had any, and he kept to himself.

Life wasn’t bad. He earned a decent wage, had a decent amount of freedom, and no one bothered him. He’d been terribly lonely at first, but that had mostly faded with time. He spent his shore leave alone, as he did most of his time onboard. He preferred solitude and quiet.

They were ashore one night and Daniel had found a tavern that wasn’t too crowded, but still wasn’t as quiet as he’d been hoping for. The conversation from the booth behind him drifted over to him.

“Good to see you, Leo.”

“Nngh. Listen Todd, I –“

“You got my money?”

“Okay, listen, I’ve got 150.”

“150? You owe me 700.”

“Last time you said 650!”

There was a heavy thunk. “If you know what you owe me then why’d you bring me fucking 150!? And you know I charge interest.”

There was a shaky inhalation. “I – I know, I just – okay listen, I can pay it in installments, okay? I just can’t get that much at once.”

Another thunk. “Should’a thought of that before you bought that much Ice from me.”

A wet sound. “I’m sorry, I’ll get you the money, I promise, just let me –“

“You know what? I’m done giving you time, giving you more chances, giving you special treatment. If your daddy’s not gonna fork over the coin and you can’t get it any other way, I’ll get what I’m owed somewhere else.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Let’s talk about this outside, we don’t want to make a scene.”

“Why… why would we make a scene!?”

There was a crack and a dull thump, and Daniel looked down into his greasy sausage and potato stew as a few men dragged a lanky young man in a stocking cap outside. Not his business, not his problem.

“Gotta take good care of this one, he’s worth a hefty ransom,” the captain chuckled as a couple of mates hauled the same young man in a stocking cap into the galley the next morning. “Not a problem, is it, Daniel?”

Daniel tried to control the face he was making. “I’m a cook, sir, I’m not –“

The captain clapped him hard on the shoulder. “You’re a valued member of my crew. And I know that’s what you’ll continue to be. Isn’t that right?”

He swallowed down his bitterness. “Yes, captain.”

“That’s what I like to hear. It shouldn’t be hard, just keep him fed and try not to kick him too much anywhere it shows, right? And of course keep the rest of us fed. Not difficult. You know your business, I’ll leave it to you and your… gentle touch.” He laughed heartily and walked out.

The young man curled in on himself and groaned. Daniel glared down at him. Before he woke up fully, Daniel shackled him to the metal rail at the back of the galley with enough room to lie down, but not enough to move much.

Daniel had already secured enough nonperishables for the next journey, but he went out to get fresh fruit, vegetables, meat, and cheese to start them out. By the time he got back the young man was shaking, huddled against the wall.

“W-where am I?” he rasped, and coughed violently.

“Onboard the _Siren Song_. In my galley, and if you make any trouble for me I can make your life hell.” Daniel ignored him, opting to put away the food instead.

“Who’re you?”

“…Daniel,” he said reluctantly.

“Where… This is a ship, right? Where are we going?”

Daniel groaned internally. He was stuck with an idiot for the foreseeable future. “Yes, it’s a ship. Apparently you’re worth some money.”

“Money? Ohhhh fuck, I’m in so much shit…”

“Yeah, so maybe shut up and don’t make it worse.”

“No no, you don’t understand, I don’t have any money. I gave it all to Todd, I swear that’s all I’ve got.”

“Not my problem,” Daniel said, taking out the big rack of ribs to start roasting.

“No, listen! I already told him, that’s all I had!” He was on the verge of crying.

“Sounds like there’s somebody else who’d pay to get you back,” Daniel said, rubbing salt and pepper over the ribs.

“M-my… my dad’s got money, but –“

“That’s it, then.” He went to wash his hands off.

“He won’t pay. I’m a bastard, he never gave a damn about me. He won’t care if you kill me.”

Daniel shrugged. “That’s a shame.”

“I don’t wanna die,” the man whispered, and his voice cracked as he curled into a trembling ball. “I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, please, I don’t wanna die.”

“If you keep quiet and stay out of my way, you’ll live until we make port,” Daniel growled, grabbing some vegetables to chop up. 

They were both fairly quiet for a while. Daniel chopped up some vegetables, and the other man sniffled and shook and tried to hide the fact that he was crying. He seemed awfully soft for someone who’d run afoul of an Ice dealer.

 _Not my problem,_ Daniel reminded himself, but because it technically was his problem he went and brought in a blanket from the store room.

“Th-th-thanks.” The young man sniffed hard and did his best to wrap the blanket tightly around himself. “I’m Leo.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“He won’t… he won’t pay because he doesn’t care because he never gave a _fuck_ about me!” Leo kicked the wall, then hissed in pain. “I – I’m nothing to him. Nothing. Nobody in the world’s gonna pay a damn coin for me. You might as well throw me over the side.”

That resonated with Daniel in a surprisingly painful way, and he didn’t look up. “That’s not my decision.”

Leo went back to quietly crying and shivering more than he should, even with the blanket. Probably in withdrawal. Daniel put the kettle on the stove, and made two cups of strong ginger tea. When it had steeped enough and cooled a bit, he brought one mug over and set it down next to Leo.

“Drink that, it’ll help with seasickness,” he muttered gruffly. Leo did as he was told, still crying messily. When he was done, he slumped against the wall. Daniel stuck a bucket next to him. “If you need to throw up, keep it in there. Hungry?”

Leo swallowed and shook his head.

“Let me know when you are. You’re getting the best service onboard.” Daniel smirked.

“D-do you… have… an-any… Ice?” he whispered. “Just a… l-little?”

“No. I have food and I have drinks. I gave you a blanket. That’s about all I’ve got.”

“Liquor?”

“Not for you, I’m afraid. Definitely not when you’d just throw it up anyway.”

Leo curled up tightly and heaved a ragged sob. “I.. I wanna go h-h-home…”

“Do you have one to go back to?” Daniel asked softly.

Another sob was his only answer.

“Well… might as well try to get some rest for now. I keep things quiet in here. …You’ll feel better if you stretch out.”

Leo just curled tighter, trembling. Daniel shrugged and got back to work.

Leo vomited five times, mostly in the bucket, then drifted in and out of a fitful doze, still crying and shaking the whole time. Daniel prodded him gently with his boot if he got too loud or shook too violently. He made him drink more water and offered some dry crackers when he was awake.

“The good news is that you’ll probably get through the worst of your seasickness at the same time as the worst of your withdrawal, so… once it’s over, it’s over.”

“Fucking hate you,” Leo growled.

“I’ve got nothing to do with you being here, but sure.”

“You always wanna be a pirate, but couldn’t cut it or something?” Leo sneered. “So they stuck you in the kitchen?”

“More like they wanted to eat well and I can cook,” Daniel said evenly. “Did you always want to be a hostage?”

“Fucking best time of my life. Sure as hell won’t get any better than this.”

Daniel glanced down at him. “Do you have any other family?” he asked quietly.

“Mom died eight years ago.”

“Brothers or sisters?”

Leo snorted, looking down. “No. No matter what Dad – fucking Carl Manfred says.”

“What does he say?” Daniel asked, interested despite himself.

“He’s real old and unhealthy, probably gonna die any day now if he hasn’t already. So this friend of his hired a specially trained servant for him – Markus.” Leo spat out the name. “And he fucking loves Markus. Taught him to paint, play piano, play chess, talks about books and shit with him… just…” He shook his head and wiped his eyes. “He loves him. Didn’t even look at me twice when I met him, now he just throws a hundred coin or so at me whenever I’m desperate enough to crawl back to him.”

“That must hurt,” Daniel muttered, grinning at the thought of an elderly man pelting Leo with a hundred coins.

Leo looked up, his eyes still wet. “It – god damn, _yes!_ Hurts like a bitch! I just – I wanted to be his son, and… and you know what he fucking did!? So I got a letter from his lawyer last month saying his will had changed, that he’d… he’d named fucking _Markus_ his son and sole heir! His servant! And me, his blood relative, his _real_ son, I’m getting… a hundred coin a month, that’s not enough to live on, I can’t pay off… I can’t believe that fucker!”

Daniel was staring at him openly now as he fought to keep himself under control. “He… he made his servant his… son?”

“Officially and everything,” Leo muttered resentfully.

Daniel realized belatedly that he’d forgotten to breathe, and tried to keep his gasp quiet. Luckily Leo was too absorbed in his own outrage to notice.

“I did everything he wanted, I fucking tried to be the good kid. You’d think he’d be happy with me, but nothing I did was ever good enough for him! Then Markus comes along and he… and he just…” Leo punched the wall and flinched. “It should be me!”

Daniel slowly walked over and crouched down next to Leo. It was a distorted mirror of his own experience. What if Lord Phillips had accepted him, but thrown out Emma? He couldn’t have tolerated that either. And he could only imagine what it would do to her. “You deserve better,” he said in a low voice.

Leo looked up with red-rimmed eyes, hopeful for a moment before he wilted and looked away. “No I don’t. I’ve always been a fuckup, could never live up to what he wanted, now I’m an addict, in more debt than I’ll ever be able to pay off, about to die for it, and there’s not a damn person in the world who’d piss on me if I was on fire. …Which I might as well be.”

It made Daniel’s heart ache. “…It’ll be a while before we make port in Detroit. Let’s see if we can make things any better.”

“Things never get better,” Leo mumbled into his arm.

“But they can,” Daniel insisted. He put a hand on Leo’s back. “Your father’s an asshole, and you don’t need him. You can do better.”

Leo huffed out a bitter laugh, but glanced up at Daniel furtively.

“Ready to put out the fire?” He rubbed Leo’s back.

Leo’s eyes grew. “Okay,” he breathed.

Dealing with the withdrawal was the hardest part. It made Leo shaky and snappish and tired, and Daniel tried to be gentle while encouraging him to push himself in little ways. He’d had a decent education when he was young, and Daniel found a few books for him. He’d read out loud while Daniel worked, and they’d discuss the plot and characters.

He was a terrible cook, though Daniel got him to help with a few simple things. He could mix bowls, knead dough, and grease pans. Daniel made him stretch as much as he could, and he started unshackling him for most of the day when it was just the two of them. Daniel pointed out that if he did manage to steal a knife and get out of the galley, he was trapped in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of ruthless pirates who were much better with any weapon than he was. Leo didn’t try it.

If they passed an island or a ship or a pod of dolphins or whales, Daniel urged him to look out at them. Sometimes Leo would spend hours just sitting by the porthole, watching the sea. Sometimes they’d sit together and talk.

“I was a servant before this,” Daniel confessed quietly one day. “Indentured to a Lord, caring for his young daughter and helping the household where I could. I… I loved them. Her especially. Emma. And… she loved me, I’ve always thought. I thought the others did too, I always felt like I was part of the family. But I found out they were in the process of finding a replacement for me. Someone… better. I… I couldn’t take it. And he wouldn’t listen.”

“So you ran away?” Leo asked softly.

Daniel winced. “…Yes, but first I killed him.”

“Shit,” Leo breathed.

“I… I was afraid. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Fucker had it coming.”

“I… don’t know. But that’s what happened anyway.”

“No, really. You’re okay, you deserve better. You like it here?”

“It’s not bad. I get paid well, and I get left alone. I have a lot of freedom.”

“Nobody ever comes down here, though. Is it always like this?”

Daniel nodded. “I made sure of that.”

“Sounds lonely. I’d get lonely, anyway.”

“It is,” Daniel admitted softly. “But I’m used to it.”

He also went to the captain.

“The kid says his dad won’t pay…”

“They all say that. He’ll pay.”

“What if… he doesn’t, though?”

“Then he’ll make good shark bait.”

Daniel took a slow breath. He needed to tread carefully. “What if… he joined the crew? I think he would. I’ve been… working on him.”

“We’re not looking to take on another, the bunks are full and the crew’s already muttering about how many ways they have to split the loot.”

“What about… a land extension? He could guard a stash on an island –“

“No, I’ve tried that kind of thing before. It only ends in betrayal. You’re not getting attached to the boy, are you?”

“No,” Daniel snapped. “I’m just… trying to look out for our interests. His loyalty’s easily bought with steady meals and a kind word here and there.”

“Such a good-tempered lad should have no trouble getting his father to pay off his ransom, then.” The captain grinned and dismissed Daniel, who walked away frustrated.

When they finally made port it was a gloomy day. A messenger was sent out to Carl Manfred, and most of the crew dispersed to take care of their own business and pleasures. Daniel left to order supplies for delivery, then brought a basket of items back to the galley. Leo was straining to look out the window from where he was chained to the rail.

“How are you holding up?”

Leo’s face twitched a little. “Yeah, great, can’t fucking wait.”

“I brought lunch,” Daniel said softly, and came over to sit on the floor. He pulled food out of the box he was carrying, laying it out. Leo watched him for a moment before slowly sinking down to the floor. Fresh greens with a creamy dressing, soft cheese and crackers, plump juicy berries, and hot slices of tender meat.

Leo’s eyes grew. “Figured… a cook wouldn’t go out and buy food like that...”

“I take breaks when I can. …But mostly, I’m sick of eating the same thing every day. And fish, god, I used to think it was such a treat.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “If I were working on land, I’d have more of a variety.”

“Mm… you ever think about that?” Leo asked, a piece of radicchio falling out of his mouth as he spoke. “Opening a fancy restaurant on land?”

“Not really,” Daniel mumbled. “I’m doing okay here. And I don’t know… where I’d go.”

“Yeah… I don’t feel like I’ve really got a home either. Not since my mom died. I wouldn’t go back there. And then my dad.” He snorted disdainfully, eyes downcast.

“Hey.” Daniel scooted a little closer and nudged him. “That’s just two places you don’t want to be. There’s the whole rest of the world out there for you, Leo.”

Leo glanced up for a second. “There’s a whole world out there and nowhere for me. Never has been.”

Daniel pulled Leo into a tight hug. “Not before. Doesn’t mean there can’t be.”

Leo shuddered and clung tightly to Daniel.

“Hey,” Daniel murmured. “You’re okay. Take a breath. We’ll eat, and things’ll be okay.”

“Could… could I stay here? Just – I know I’m shit at cooking, but… I could do something else onboard. I’ll scrub the floors every day, I don’t care.” His voice wavered.

“I… I talked to the captain…” Daniel murmured. “He said he’s not looking for any new hands, but he just thinks he’ll get a ransom for you. If he doesn’t, he’ll want something out of the deal.”

Leo swallowed hard. “I… I don’t have a lot to offer.”

“You just said you did. You’ll work hard, that’s what’s important. You’d be loyal to the place you belong, the people who’ll stick with you. That’s what counts. You’ve got a lot to offer, don’t sell yourself short.”

Leo sniffled loudly. “You… mean it?”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t?” Daniel rubbed his hair affectionately. “What do I have to gain from buttering you up?”

Leo snorted a weak laugh. “Might shut me up.”

“Not for long I hope,” Daniel murmured. “I like talking to you. You’re good company.”

“Y-you think so?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Leo looked up and smiled at him like there was nothing else good in the world, and Daniel was absolutely enraptured for a long moment before he averted his eyes. It was like looking at the sun for too long – all warmth and brightness, almost too much to take in. He distracted himself by pulling a little box out of the basket.

“I… I thought this looked good too,” Daniel mumbled. “Most people like chocolate, I hope you do…”

He opened the white paper box to reveal a little box of four chocolate truffles with a lion design on them. Leo just stared.

“The chocolate looks like it’s good quality, I had to get it when I saw those lions…”

“You’re… literally the nicest… just… the best person I’ve ever fucking met, and…” Leo trailed off, shaking his head. “Can I just… can I stay with you forever?”

Daniel looked away with a forced chuckle. “Um… Well, try the chocolate and see if it’s any good before you start asking for things I… I can’t promise you.”

Leo’s face fell a little, but he looked down and nodded. “Y-yeah. Yeah, sorry. Um. Thanks, though.” He dug a truffle out of the box and popped it into his mouth whole, chewing slowly. He sighed a chocolate breath out through his nose and leaned into Daniel, who had picked up another one to nibble. “Means a lot.”

Daniel reached around to rub Leo’s shoulder, and they finished eating in silence.

Leo was brought up to the deck when the reply came from the Manfred Estate, and Daniel went up as well.

“…Seems awfully short,” the captain sneered, opening the letter to take a look. “Mm. ‘Dear Sir, I will not bargain with pirates. I have given that sum and more to Leo over the years, and it cannot continue. I have alerted the authorities to your demands, and beg you to release my wayward son unharmed.” The captain waved his hand dismissively and tossed the letter into the waves. “Bad luck for the wayward son, eh?”

“Please!” Leo stepped forward, pulling against the second mate who held him. “I – I can work for you, I’ll work off what he wouldn’t pay! Whatever you need. Scrubbing floors, mending sails, anything. I won’t disappoint you.”

The captain scoffed. “Lad, I’ve no need for you. …The sharks, on the other hand…”

Leo looked around, fearful. “N-no, I’ll – you don’t even have to pay me, I’ll do anything you want! Please, give me a chance!”

“You heard me.” The captain drew his pistol and Leo shut his eyes and inhaled.

“No.”

Leo opened his eyes a crack to see Daniel standing in front of him.

“Let him go then, if you don’t want him,” Daniel said. “What’s the harm?”

“…The harm is my reputation.”

“The harm’s about to be the stomachs of every one of your crew.”

“Come now Daniel, you wouldn’t throw everything away for –“

“I fucking would,” Daniel growled. “Let him go or let him stay. You’re losing me too if you don’t.”

The captain’s eyes narrowed. “Well now, this is unfortunate…”

One of the mates clubbed Leo over the head, and he collapsed on the deck. Daniel followed soon after.

When Daniel woke up, he was lying on the beach. Leo was next to him, still unconscious. He groaned and rubbed his head, then staggered to his feet and grabbed Leo’s arms, dragging him towards the tree line. Halfway there, the younger man woke up and started to struggle.

“N-no, lemme go, stop!”

“Relax,” Daniel grumbled. “It’s me. I’m trying to get you out of the sun, but if you can walk, go for it.”

“What… happened?”

“Looks like they marooned us. Worse than death, it’s generally agreed, although…” he paused to scan the beach, then pointed. “Yes, he left us a pistol. With a single bullet, I’d wager. Maybe two if he was feeling generous, though I wouldn’t count on it.”

“Shit.” Leo had gotten up, but now he sank back to the sand. “Shit, I’m… I’m sorry, Daniel. This whole mess is my fault, I… I shouldn’t have… why’d you even stick up for me? You would’ve been fine!”

Daniel sighed and pulled off Leo’s stocking cap, throwing it at the trees. “Because I like you, you fool. A lot, obviously. Now can we get out of the sun? Come on.”

Leo followed him slowly to the trees. “What… what’re we gonna do?” he asked, stopping close enough for their arms to touch.

Daniel paused, then threaded his fingers through Leo’s. “Build a shelter, find food and water… Explore… Flag down a ship… Get off at the first port and head as far inland as we can. Open a restaurant that never serves fish.”

Leo nodded slowly. “…M-me too?”

Daniel hid an eye roll, and wrapped an arm around him. “Of course you too. We’re sticking together.”

Leo hugged him tightly with an incoherent but happy sound, and Daniel returned the embrace immediately.


End file.
